rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Petty Motorsports Champion Cup
Richard Petty Motorsports Champion Cup is a bonus series part of the NASCAR All-Star Series career series, located in the NASCAR category. Throughout the series, players can earn up to R$133,000 by unlocking tiers, as well as R$82,000 and 82 in bonuses upon reaching 100% completion in the series. Players must earn 25 trophies in NASCAR All-Star Series in order to participate in this series. In the series, players will be able to participate in 57 events, separated by 22 tiers. This series can be completed without upgrades. Richard Petty Motorsports Champion Cup Collection }} Associate and Primary sponsors can be won by completing any events, whereas Title Sponsors are awarded by earning a trophy in each of the following events: 3.2, 8.2, 11.2, 15.2 and 19.1. They can also be bought with : * Associate Sponsors (30 badges) cost 1 each. * Primary Sponsors (15 badges) cost 4 each. * Title Sponsors (5 badges) cost 8 each. Cars Events #Base data, must be entered: ** **: 3. Event name, e.g. Cup, Time Trial, Endurance etc. **: 4. Track name, e.g. Silverstone, Brands Hatch etc. Note: Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. **: 5. Track variant, this is a special parser. Here you put the name of the circuit the event is taking place on. If there's a section of the part being used such as Brands Hatch Indy Circuit you have to add "|S=Indy Circuit". If a a whole circuit is being used such as Mount Panorama or Melbourne then the "|S=" is not required. Note: Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. **: 6. The R$ awarded for finishing 1st, excluding CRB. FYI CRB is now automatically calculated R$ - 50 (if R$50 bonus is paid) x 1/4 **: 7. The Fame awarded for finishing 1st To note: *1. To accurately record data for Time Trials (without including the +R$50 bonus) go off-track before completing the lap, rendering it invalid and discarding the bonus. *2. To accurately record data for Endurance events, you must never go off-track, compete until in first position then finish the ongoing lap by returning to the exact starting position. Once this is done, take the main final R$ reward (if it ends with 50, subtract it from the total value) and divide it by the total amount of laps. Either divide the CRB by the amount of laps or take the first calculated value and divide it by 4. Take the Fame reward and divide it by the amount of laps. NEW: Endurance is now a value, the "/lap" is automatically added. CRB is not longer needed as CRB is calculated as explained in 6. above. #Parser data, all parsers should start with a pipe | and be followed by an equals =, then the text, except R and R2: ##N: Tier number, as above explained above, ##S: As above explained above, S is the track variant. ##PR: If there's no PR required then skip this. ##L: How many laps there are in the event. The default for this parser is set to 1. If the event is one-lap only or less then skip this. Only Cup, NASCAR and Heat to Head events should have the L paser, all other events ignore this parser. ##D: Day variation. Dawn, Morning, Evening, Night ##D2: Day variation2. FYI. This is no longer used. ##R=Yes: rolling start (optional), if there are no variants, or only one of either track OR day variants (S OR D are used) ##R2=Yes: rolling start (optional), if there are track AND day variants (S AND D are used) ##V=Version number at the point of recording data, not displayed on the page but used to keep track of when the data was entered. Category:NASCAR Bonus Series Category:Ford Category:NASCAR